In the field of security video monitoring, an ordinary video monitoring probe may have many blind areas and dead angles, which provides opportunities for criminals. If fisheye monitoring probes are pertinently placed in ordinary monitoring blind areas and dead angles for real-time video analysis, a security and rapid early warning function may be well realized for security events, emergencies (such as lost object detection and object monitoring) and the like in these dead angles and blind areas. A fisheye lens is a lens with an extremely short focal distance and a viewing angle approximate or equal to 180°, and it is an extreme wide-angle lens. A front lens of the photographic lens is parabolically protruded from a front part of the lens to reach a maximum photographic viewing angle of the lens, very like a fish eye, so that it is named as a fisheye lens. A fisheye lens is a special lens in ultrawide-angle lenses, and its viewing angle aims to reach or exceed a range reachable for eyes. However, a fisheye lens has the shortcoming that an obtained image is greatly different from a scene of a real world in eyes of people due to the fact that the image is greatly distorted with an extremely large close shot and an extremely small long shot.